


made for public consumption

by damipussycomplex



Series: noncontober 2020 [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blood As Lube, Come as Lube, Creampie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Noncontober 2020, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Stuck in a wall, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Damian swears that he's going tokillDrake once this is over. Or better yet, put him in the same position so thatheknows how it feels to be so completely humiliated and utterly degraded.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Other(s)
Series: noncontober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951705
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	made for public consumption

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 14 of noncontober: public use.

Damian knows what he looks like from behind, thanks to the photograph Drake so _graciously_ left behind before scampering off of Damian with his upper half stuck in a wall, bottom half hanging out of it.

If he squints at the photograph in the dim light, he can make out the sticky note on the back of his cape, just over his ass, reading _USE AS YOU WISH_ in black marker pen, and just the sight of it is enough to make blood rush to his face, cheeks burning hot with fury and embarrassment.

When he gets his hands on Drake, he _will_ throttle him, will actually _kill_ him because this time, no matter what Father and Grayson may say, he will most definitely _deserve_ it for leaving Damian here in such a state, where anyone could take advantage of him, especially now that Drake has managed to dismantle all of the security measures on Damian’s suit and taken any and _every_ form of communication Damian might have been able to use to save himself, claiming that his supposed _arrogance_ needed to be knocked down a notch, and that this, _whatever_ it is, would be an effective way of doing that.

Damian is so distracted by his thoughts that he doesn’t even realise someone has joined him until he hears a man jeering and he hears the sound of the sticky note being peeled off, followed by his cape being flipped up and out of the way, a large hand coming to rest on his ass. “Well, what do we have here, boys?” Damian hears someone say, rough fingers digging into his skin, even through the reinforced fabric of his leggings.

He squeaks as the hand gropes and squeezes his flesh, crying out as it fondles between his legs. Damian presses his palms against the wall and tries to push himself all the way out, but he can’t move _at all_. And then he’s freezing when he realises that he can hear more than one voice behind him and renews his struggles, kicking out at the men on the other side of the wall, but he can tell that he doesn’t make contact with any of them.

The voices are muffled by the wall, but not enough that Damian can’t make out what they’re saying, flushing at some of the much… _lewder_ comments. “Wait a second, isn’t this Batman’s latest brat?” He hears one of them say, and flinches when the other voices increase in volume as they agree.

“Shit,” the same voice who recognised him as Robin says. “The Bat’s gonna come down on our asses for even fucking being in the same place as him. We should go.” Damian personally agrees with this one, but then he hears one of them scoffing.

“ _Please_ ,” the voice says, and it’s the man who first found him. “You see the Bat lurking around here anywhere?”

“Well, no, but that doesn’t mean he ain’t _here!_ ”

“Stu, if you’re gonna be a fucking _pussy,_ then you can be one somewhere else,” the first voice says, and then Damian’s leggings are being yanked down and tangled up around his knees, followed by his underwear. He can hear the smirk in the man’s voice as Damian squirms at the feeling of being stared at, cheeks burning when the man says, “ _Speaking_ of pussy, I’m gonna _fuck_ this one.”

Damian hears excited murmurs and mumbling and then the man suddenly sounds irritated when he speaks. “Fuck off, _I’m_ the one who found him so I get to fuck him first.” The man’s tone changes to something that Damian could describe as almost _playful_. “We’ll take turns, yeah? Me, then Dean, then Lewis, then Stu, if you stop being such a _wuss_ , you can have a go at him too.”

_No_.

“Stop!” Damian yells desperately, and embarrassingly enough, his voice cracks as he tries again to free himself. “Keep your _filthy_ hands away from me, you lecherous _bastards!”_ The man just laughs and squeezes his ass, forcing both of his thumbs inside Damian, pulling him open, and it _stings_. Once he’s free, Damian is going to shove his katana up the man’s ass and see how _he_ likes it, he’s going to grind the heel of his boot in the man’s face until his nose is _crushed_.

But it’s not like the man knows what he’s thinking, or particularly _cares_ as Damian hears the clink of a belt being unbuckled and his pants being unzipped, and Damian lets out a strangled scream as the man’s cock pushes into his cunt, dry and thick and searingly hot inside him, big enough that it makes Damian want to throw up.

The man’s hands tighten over Damian’s hips with a low groan as he starts to grind into him, and Damian has to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from screaming, tasting blood as the man pulls out and then thrusts back in, hard enough for Damian’s hipbones to smash into the bricks as his hands scrabble against the wall.

“ _Fuck_ ,” the man spits out, and he sounds _agonised_ as his hands frame Damian’s ass and spread him so that he can presumably get a better view of his cock sliding in and out of Damian’s cunt, already sore and stretched beyond its limits. “He’s so _tight_ , reckon he’s a virgin. Or at least he was one _before_ I started fucking him.”

Damian hears raucous laughter as his eyes start to sting with unshed, unwanted tears because he’s _right_ , and the man roughly fucks into him a few more times before hissing as he comes inside Damian, ramming his cock in as deep as it can go.

His come drips down Damian’s thighs as he pulls out, and Damian doesn’t even get a chance to breathe between the first man shuffling out of the way and the second man pushing into him, forcing a pained sob out from between his teeth.

Damian shakily shoves his knuckles past his wobbling lips, biting into his own skin hard enough to draw blood so that he doesn’t scream as the second man forces his cock into Damian’s abused cunt. He’s much thicker than the first one, and Damian’s pretty sure the only reason he’s able to fuck Damian so smoothly is because of the blood and come left behind to ease the way.

By the time the final man, _Stu_ , is fucking him, Damian can’t feel his legs anymore, and he’s pretty sure he’s bitten straight through his bottom lip, blood dribbling down his chin as tears stream down his face from underneath his domino mask.

He doesn’t even realise the man has pulled out until one of them smacks his ass and Damian automatically tries to clench down on a cock that isn’t there. The men do him the decency of pulling his leggings and underwear back up and laying his cape out properly over his back, and Damian is left alone again in the wall, come leaking out of him as he lifts up a trembling hand to wipe his tears away.

All he can do now is _wait_ , wait for someone else to find him and hope that it’s his family and not anyone who’ll just see another hole to fuck.


End file.
